The present invention relates to an apparatus for improving the flow of water in rain gutters and downspouts, and more particularly, to a gutter drainer assembly that is installed within a rain gutter to prevent clogging of the rain gutter and downspouts, and to allow the free flow of water within the rain gutter and downspouts.
The roofs of homes and other buildings typically have rain gutters or eaves troughs hung on the outer edge of the eaves below the roof line to catch and redirect rainwater flowing down from the roof. The gutters receive and redirect the flow of water into a downspout which carries the water to the ground.
A common problem with rain gutters and downspouts is that leaves, branches, pine needles and other debris often collect and accumulate within the gutters and downspouts, clogging them and preventing water from flowing through the gutters and into the downspouts. Also, when water from rain or melting snow flows down the roof, the debris on the roof is carried into the gutters and downspouts, clogging them both. If the gutters or downspouts are clogged, the gutters overflow onto the ground possibly causing soil erosion and/or damage to the building's foundation.
There have been various devices invented to prevent the clogging of rain gutters and downspouts. Specifically, there are patents that disclose cage-like structures positioned over the inlet of the downspout to prevent it from clogging. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,554 issued to Harris, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,602 issued to Sorenson.
In addition, there have been other devices, such as screens placed over the top of rain gutters, or devices inserted within the rain gutters that allow water to flow through the rain gutters to the downspouts and out onto the ground. Devices such as these can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,949,514; 5,107,635; and 5,109,640.
However, most of these prior art devices are relatively difficult to install and maintain. Therefore, there is a need for a simple inexpensive device that effectively prevents the clogging of rain gutters and downspouts, and is easy to install and maintain.